


Just One More Night...

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Fights, Guilt, Makeup Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song!fic based on the song One More Night by Maroon 5</p>
<p>Draco knows he should end this but somehow he thinks... one more night can't hurt.</p>
<p>The link to the song below isn't for the original group, instead its my fave cover by a cute young artist named Sam Callahan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Night...

[SONG LINK](http://youtu.be/aYVlJDrpnfs)

**Just One More Night…**

Draco knows this is all wrong…

He can feel it with every hex thrown, with every cuss word screamed or every inch of destruction they leave in the wake of their fights. It’s like a battle zone here, only this isn’t the war, this is their lives. 

This isn’t their 7th year anymore; they no longer have the evil Carrows to bond over. It’s all fallen apart so quickly and become more than just basic dysfunction. What they once had has become a battle to hang onto. All they have left is sex; that magical thing that keeps pulling them back together. And even that isn’t quite the same anymore. It’s become an act of desperation instead of love.

Yet, it’s her beautiful curves, her lovely face that keep him stuck here. It’s the sound of her mewling beneath him in a breathy pant of passion that makes him need her still. She’s like one of the many tattoos inked upon his body, breathtaking to look at but hard to escape. He wants her more than he really needs her. 

Every time it happens, he prays for the strength to escape. He’ll even threaten to go, but then she’ll beg him not to abandon her, not to leave her alone like Harry did. At the mention of the boy wonder, Draco will see her vulnerable side and it only makes him desire her more. Ginny needs him, wants him… like no one else ever will.

Her soft curves pressed seductively against his hard muscles makes him hesitate in his resolve. The taste of her lipstick smearing across his mouth lures him in, leaves him breathless. He tells himself as he kisses her that this is the last time. It’s what he tells himself every time. He wishes it true whenever he relents and pulls her closer. Just one more time he thinks as his mouth nips down her collarbone. It’s the whisper within his head every time her hand slips inside his trousers to find him ready.

Afterwards, he always promises himself this will be the last night between them. But he knows it’s not the truth, Draco’s gotten good at lying to himself. Deep down, he knows that he’ll always need one more night with her. 

That’s when the guilt swarms around him because he knows she deserves better. She deserves the hero in the story not some misguided villain who only turned good to save his own arse. Maybe that’s what makes her resent him so… Maybe even she knows he’s not worthy and that she deserved Harry instead.

But in the middle of the night, it’s Draco that Ginny reaches out for and against his better judgment, he’s always there. Because after all, what’s the harm in staying just one more night…


End file.
